The Angel of the Opera
by TheatricAngelofmusic
Summary: What unspoken truths lie in the Opera Populaire? Rosae,a chorus girl with the voice of an angel is determined to discover its secreats through budding into a Diva,and the Passions of the Opera.Can this angellic dreamer resist the Music of the night?
1. Unfurling events

She was like an angel. She was so beautiful her face so radiant, as was his bride to be. Her fair skin gittered like ivory under the stage lights in a contrast to her long lustrious dark brown hair.Her lush rosy lips parted in song, and a pair of hazel eyes kissed her pink cheeks that blushed with passion as she sang.

A possesiveness stirred within him as he locked his very eyes apon the young girl who so shyly took the stage. He brought a trembeling hand to his face to ease the pain of his broken memories, ressureted by this girl.

It had been 10 years past sience the death and decease of his bride to be,Cristine diaae.

He,the phantom, the monster had cast himself into the deepest shadows of the theatre,destroying his music, the shelter for his very being. He had let him self suffer imagining his love dead and withering away to nothing. Yet he could not die, and he could not live. He was doomed to wander in a hell re-living her last kiss again and again.Until at a moment he was convinced who could ever love a monster so disfigured as he.The pangs in his heart and grieving agony had lead him self to insanity.

The Opera house had been rebuilt and he had wandered for the longest time in Perisian opera houses and among shadows.He composed in that period of great mourning, his song was inhumanly powerful.

Driven by his past into the fathoms of the new Opera Popularie,his lair she sang a song that lifted him from the ground. He hoped for his body that would die nor age to no avail. The angelic pircied the sinous. A ray of light brought him forth to belive it was Cristine.Eriks soul was dismantled when he discovered it wasnt so.

He hated her with such enmity ,and yet he loved her so he wanted to take her,seduce her with song.He watched her and he knew. This time he would prize her for all eternity. This time he would see to it she would be the last one,the only one standing when the curtain fell agape.

Tearing in a pain of the soul he uncluched a red rose that from above the stage, and fluttered by her bare ankles. She glanced around in confusion and gentley clutched the rose to her chest. A small smile played across her lips as she ran her fingers along the petals. At last some one appriciated her blossoming talent how ever the young and seemingly imperfect performance of a fifteen year old.

Rosae Chagny lingered in admiration in which the Phantom savored every second. She stood before an empty stage and curtsied to the person who had obviously watched.

She felt the presence and it calmed her fear had not come to mind.She sat humbly on the very edge of the set the theatres ellegance and captivating beauty both haunting and enchanting her.

The mural depicted on the wall was of the skies and seamed to soar to the chandalier caked with glittering crystals and layered to the heavens in gold. It bathed the entire theatre in a golden light. The seates were drawn in a ritch red velvet as her blood, ruby red rose. Dark woods washed the theatre in older times while Cherubs lined the walls flickering in a daunting candel light.She sat nochalant watching light from candelabraes so eleoquently protruding from the silence.

"ROSETTE", errupted a voice from behind her.

A aged man with furrowed brows and a twisted black moustache waved his hands dramaticly.

"You act as though you own this opera house!"

"YOU ARE A SIMPLE AND EXTREMLY LUCKY EXTRA, AND CHOURUS MEMBER I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOU IN HERE AGAIN APON NO REHERSAL TIMES!".

" IS THAT CLEAR!"

He struck her arm roughly leading her away from the stage.

Rosae hung her head her cheeks flaming.

"yes sir I apologise greatly"

With that she ran off in a disgrace. She was hurt by his words ,but little did that horrid man forsee those words would be his last .

A tragic death had taken place at the grand opera house...a corspe found in the box seat seemingly un-hurt but never the less lifeless.

The greving was un-barebly short but the worrying prolonged.

Backstage two tears pricked at Rosettes misty eyes and rolled on to her skirts.

Night had fallen the cast had stopped there paraeding rehersals and all was at rest. Set pieces cast shadows in the bitter dark and Rosae began to run. She slowly turned to climb the rickety stairs to her dressing room.

Suddenly she heard the shuffling of foot steps on the floor.Rosae quickly ducked under the stair well.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN JAZELLE RAN AWAY?"

Jazelle...Where had she heard that name before? Of course! The star of the show she was playing the role of Puarle,the angel,the gyspy, and godess of song!...She winced and strained her ears to the floor boards.

Angry voices rose through the roof of the first floor box office

"Sorry sir"... "She swore on her grave she would not return."

"I sware she was bewitched,piped a quivering voice".

"BEWITCHED!" "What can become of this!",screamed the manager Monsieur Duprie in a fit of hysterics.

A few ticket officers and coat assistants strained their ears as well.

"I...I dont know sir"! Meg Giry threw up her wrinkled hands."I do not know"..."When I was young my mother had told me stories.."

"That is simply an idocicy of a tale" " Unless you wanted to be escorted off these premises as a dance teacher than you shall remain only that and not speak of it,He retorted hischest swelling like a swallows.

The assistant manger had now taken the place of his buisness partner and felt he must add his word."My god Duprie the performance is in a few weeks time...get a hold on your self the assiastant added"."The last thing this opera needs is for you to fall dead as well!"

"Iverto it is the Daae's curse" Giry glanced around pulling the assistant aside. "embrace it and fear it", she warned and with that the sound of catious foot steps died away.

Rosae was egar to learn the secreats that the opera held for her to uncover.

She fumbled around the halls and grabbed a candle dimly burning on a near by table. She was not about to return to the actresses sleeping quarters but rather to explore the deathly silent corridors.Curiousity misted her good judgement as she stepped into the blunt darkness. Her silk under dress fluttered behind her red carpets unfurled and twisted every which way leading to darkness.

She aimlessly wandered about the theatre holding her candel up to plaques and objects in the shadows.Rosae strolled about until something she uncovered left her mouth agape. That something she had been searching for.She held the light up closer to the portrait and read aloud.

"Cristine Diaae singer of a thousand angels" "The many a dissappearence of the diva had astounded all". Happily married to the Vicomete Raoul de Chagny". "As of produced airs that remains quite a mystery"."Her voice shall echo through the halls of the opera for all eternity".

She gasped in suprise, almost sending the floors alight. The candel stick clattered to the floor and snuffed out as it rolled along in the silence. Her fathers name had been Raoul Chagny! Rosae was a certain she was a Daae! Her realations with Cristine were that she was her own mother!

Rosae dropped to her knees incapable of standing. She was quite suprised, after all, she had never evenknown anything of her mother! She had inquired about her to meg whom simply said she had no earthly idea. Rosae knew that she had gone several times away to visit Cristines Daaes grave. A melancholy of anger, and determined emotions washed over her very pensive frame of mind.There had to be reason for the lies she had been told, and she could not be satsified until all truths were reaveled to her!


	2. Pieces of a broken past

Aurthors note: I appologise for the wait but this chapter had to be perfectly intone with the rest of the story. I greatly appreciate reiviews and they really help me to progress as a writer! Please leave any comments that you may have. If this chapter seems like a melancholy, the plot will began to take shape. This may turn out to be a very long story!

Rosae rose long before the sun,as the rest of the ballerinas and chrous girls slept silently within the dorms.

She crept out carefully looking over her shoulders, and tiptoed twoards Meg Girys Living Quarters.

Rosae clapsed her hands anxiously,and inhaling, she rapped on the secluded door.

"Ah, come in", Madame Meg Giry chimed urgently. "I was expecting you would be visting", she said quickly ushering her,and closing the door on her heels.

She silently leadRosae to the back of her decorative quarters as she shut the windows and drew in the drapes. Statues and perfume bottles lined the walls along with books of all sorts.Flowers as well as variously ellegant objects were scattered prettily about the room.Rosae could barley stand the inclosure for the stench of potent fragrance hung heavily in the stale air.

"Please,please sit down",Meg insisted pushing a cup of tea infront of her.

Shefelt as if they were running from something terrible by the solemly quiet tone of the visit.

"Meg, I know about my mother" she chided her quivering tone leading twoards accusatory.

Meg paused for a moment."Yes,she replied sadly, her face creasing with worry.Her eyes wandered. "Its about time you knew"

Rosae sat down impatiently thoughts piercing her mind as fast as her beating heart fluttered.

Meg turned slowly to face her.

"Cristine Daae was your mother"...she began painfully slowly. "When she died of an unexplained accident she left you here Rosae". "As you have already discovered she had left you to the opera house for me to teach, and care for." She closed her eyes for a moment as if recalling the memories.

"When the Opera Populaire was ressurected from a horrible fire, she brought you here." "Cristine wrote to me in her dying moments that you were to become and grow up in the very place she had."

Meg lay her face in her hands and drew in a shuddering breath.

"All of her life, your mother had never told anyone of her daughter for fear that he would take you."She spent all of her life hiding, running with you swaddled and smothered in each hiding place, never finding peace."

"Why"? Rosae choked vauge and stuttering, barley able to speak her mind.

"That child." "I must now explain."

She pasued as if to ponder the question. "There is a presence in this Opera house." "Your mother was a smart girl..she knew he was not dead".

"A...presence?", Rosae shuddered half consious in her chair from the terrible shock.

Meg lowered her tone as she dimed the keroscene lamps."Why, we do not speak of him, but his name is Erik..a madman and a genious...""He still plays concealed in the shadows." "Singing in the fathoms below the theatre,and he shall never wither,or gray."He lives off of music and it sustains his youth,although he is somewhat in his prime fortith years".

Her voice was barley above a whisper."He is the reason". If he discovered that you were a Daae...You would be in mortal danger. "He solidly belived your father was killed".Roaul is not dead...Your valiant father escaped Eriks mad killing attempts.

She paused for a moment to let Rosae recover from her disorianted state.

"My father", She whispered clapsing her hand to her chest as if to ease the pain.

"Yes he lives, but only just so".

Meg gently placed Rosaes hands in her own.

"After your mother died...he swore he would never let anything happen to you". "Roaul tried to keep you hidden". "He gave you to me just for awhile, until he could find a safe passage out of France". "You were to leave on a Ferry for Italy the next morning, but there had been an accident before hand".

"Raoul was thrown from a carrige in the middle of a raging storm coming to fetch you". He had hit the ground crashing, truly losing everything. His memory served him no longer for days I watched from a distance,IsawRoaul have fits of crying...For Cristine,for you.

Rosae pictured her father calling to her. She vaguley remembered a freezing night. The rain was falling as she peered out a window alone. People were screaming as she ran out side into the street. Now she at last she understood the dreams that had haunted her sleep.

Meg contiued with empathy."An old friend of his, a Persain man, who had served him previously lives as a servant with him now"."The Persian helps to ressurect his past without bringing him to shock".

"Your father dose not rememer anything before that fatefull night, not even you my dear".

"He is in the care of a few others". "They often lead him to leave flowers on Cristines grave". "He cries for his loss, and yet he does not understand"."Even so It brings him peace".

"I knew it was best if you thought him to be gone...in hopes that you would not go looking for him". " I must ask you not to for the visit for it will end in dissapointment"."He is not the loving father he used to be he has grown bitterly cold and desolate".

Meg stroked her hand gently, and bore into her soul with her warm perriwinkle eyes.

Rosae turned away suddlenly upsetting the cup of tea. "you...you...lied to me", she gasped tears welling in the brims of her eyes. "You are oh so horrible...how could you"?

"My girl, I had to save you",She replied gently."Dry your tears lamb, I have something more."

Meg went away, and Rummaged through her dresser drawers. From the bottom she pulled a cloth package and presented her with it.

"This was found among his possesions". " It was to be a gift for you when you were grown". "This piece was discovered in the ashes of the Opera house before its re-opening". "Your father recived this from an auction, even though it pained him greatly to look at.It was your mothers when she was a young singer. "And now dearest"."It is yours".

Rosae pulled away the cloth to uncover the most beautiful necklace she had ever laid eyes on. She held up the sparkling gold chain to the dim light. At the end of it was an intricate angel clasping a sheet of music.Its delicatley spread wings were encrused with sparkling diamonds and rubys.

Her tears broke into sobs as she traced her fingers along the necklace.

Meg ran her hands through Rosaes tumbling chessnut locks.

She took Rosaes face in her hands.You look so muchlike your mother you know...Execpt for your eyes,a hazel,your eyes are theirs combined.You have your fathers burning curiosity and determination,and Cristines remarkable talent. Your parents would be so proud of what a young women you have become.

Rosae closed her tear stained eyes as she layed the necklace around her neck. A smile crept along her face."Thank you for everything", she whispered on the verge of tears.She embraced her tightly as Megs sunshine hair fell over her."

Rosae was at peace for the time being,but little could she forsee what passions and dangers lie ahead for her at the Opera Populaire!


End file.
